Claude Faustus x Reader
by sophiaj12345
Summary: Claude Faustus has selected himself to be your butler, and what a surprise that was. You could take care of yourself, and better yet, and you had been doing it your whole life. He decides to get settled in with you by showing you the love you thought would never come out of him... CLAUDE FAUSTUS X READER! DONT LIKE DONT FUCKING READ IT! COMMENT AND FOLLOW ME!


I was on my way to bed, and you happened to be the only one we both cared bout. I really had to think to myself. "why would he choose me of all people to serve me? i dont show my weaknesses, and even if i did, i'm stronger than most..." i couldn't grasp the concept. i walked to my room, and found you there.

Claude Faustus, the sexiest demon to ever walk the face of the fucking planet, was in my bed, and it looked like he was waiting for me. I thought to myself "has this day REALLY COME? holy shit. or maybe he was doing something else...? nah, just let it go, and wait for it..."

"Hello, Mistress Sophia. I was waiting for you."

"yeah i figured. i dont mean to be blunt, but what were you doing- or waiting FOR?"

At that moment, he grabbed my arm, and the next moment i found myself with Claude on top of me, taking my dress off, and lightly fondling my breasts. i couldn't help but to play along.

"Claude...yes...please..." He immediately saw the wetness coming from my panties, and he was anxious to let the games of love and dominance begin. He began to kiss my neck and suck on my sweet spot, and rub the outside of my panties.

"Getting a little wet, aren't we?"

I was getting so turned on by this and i just had to say it, "Claude...I've been a naughty girl, very naughty, and i need to be taught a lesson, will you be my master?"

He was so happy to hear those words. "yes, you have been a very naughty girl, and for that, i will be your master!" He ripped my panties off and slapped my ass, and stuck two of his long, slender fingers inside my pussy. it all went so fast, i wanted to moan and scream- and god, i was so tight...and i hoped he said something about it!

"Sophia, you're very tight. This is going to go extremely well...I can't wait til i get a taste of you."

And without notice, i see his head between my legs, licking at my pussy. I moaned and groaned with all my might, but i couldn't have my body take much longer until...i cum.

I couldn't think of a better thing to do other than to put his other hand on my breast, and tug at his pants.

"You certainly are getting excited, and with that, i think you should cum all over my fingers." My body could have no more. I oozed puddles of cum all over his fingers, and he lapped it up, making me arch my back and squirm in excitement.

"Now, i think you're ready for this. i will be gentle, but i won't hold back. do you understand?" i nodded as his pants go flying in the direction of my left, and there's nothing left but his boxers, and the dick underneath, a total of 11.2 in ((i had to get descriptive XD)), was something i never wanted to UNSEE! I moaned for joy as i spread my legs. That's when i felt a burst of passion and pain.

He slid half-way in, but i was still so in shock and he mentioned, "ah, i'm not even half-way in and you're so wet. Are you sure we should continue?" With lust in my eyes, i jumped on top of him, so hard, i swear, his dick had reached my stomach, making me scream.

"Oh, im POSITIVE. i want you so far inside of me. my body wants you...god..."

I pant as i hold my head to my chest and ride like a pro. He watches as he whines, feeling my tight, wet "prostate" ((i thought i should try that out...it's new to me XD)) slather juices all over his cock.

"Claude...i l-love you...i want you...give it to ...me"

At that moment, i felt me turn around as he quickly went into action, pounding me harder and faster than i rode. I grabbed my sheets, and i bit my lip, to keep from screaming his name, which would only help by letting him go faster.

"claude...i might...cum again..."

"Me too...would you-"

I interrupted to give important news.

"Please! cum inside of me...ahhhh...oh, Claude!"

It was one of the best- no,

THE.

FUCKING.

BEST.

feeling that has ever rushed through my body. I arched my back as out my pussy drooled clear, wet, sticky rivers of our cum. I was so horny, i wanted round two. (bet +haley johnson has shit her pants right now! XDDDD)) He was a little tired, and so he came down to kiss me, and he saw that i was in such heaven, he knew he couldn't stop. So he got me up on my hands and knees, and round two began. The sound of his waist slapping against mine would cause anyone to fuck twice. i felt tired, and i felt so much love for the moment, that i continued to whine and moan his name.

"Claude, jesus, you're so hard...ahh...i love it...mmmm, yeah..."

He loved me, and i loved him. There was no debate about it- you either saw it or you didn't. If there was a hesiteation between pounds, he was trying to keep up the pace. He loved me with all his might, and for that, I give him credit.

The feeling crept down my spine, and I knew i would cum again- we both would. He tried his best to get faster. My back arched and i felt him fall on top of me, his bare chest on my smooth back. We came again.

I didn't know how to describe the feeling then, or now- to tell you the truth. He pulled me down and kissed me, still panting fast. I took him down and began to tease his cock, slurping all his cum off him. He got the message, and did the same. I was so tired, but i knew i would never get tired of him. After this, I watched as he made a spot for me under the covers. I crawled over to his resting place, and fell asleep in his arms.

"what an interesting night...god, i hope he loves me as much as i do..."

THE END!


End file.
